1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system and a processing method in this image forming system with a function considered to manage use of an image forming system in digital copying machines, printers, etc. and enhance secrecy of image information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatus such as digital duplication machines so far had no mechanism particularly to protect secrecy of image information formed on a sheet of paper. As a sole means for restricting reproduction, a mechanism to allow use of an image forming apparatus for only a specific user who has a copy card is adopted.
However, the restriction of using an image forming apparatus by said copy card leads to enhancement of secrecy of image information by limiting usable users but does not directly protect secrecy of image information formed on a sheet of paper. Information once formed in an image on a sheet of paper can possibly be reproduced unlimitedly and there is such a problem that secrecy of image information cannot be protected.
Furthermore, with the development and wide use of domestic information equipment such as personal computer, printer, scanner, digital copier, etc., it becomes very easy and simple to reproduce image information formed on sheets of paper in recent years. As a result, secrecy of information formed on sheets of paper is further lowered. Definitely, as image information formed on sheets of paper is easily reproduced and there is caused redistribution of information by a third party that is not originally intended.
Further, in order to keep electronic information secret, the identification of user by a password is generally used. However, with the wide use of domestic information equipment, input of a password has become necessary for various equipment. Although it is desirable to set a different password to each of domestic information equipment from the viewpoint of keeping secrecy of information, there are many cases wherein users forget passwords or the same password is set for all domestic information equipment and security itself of electronic information is lowered.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an image forming system aimed at enhancement of secrecy of image information by restricting unnecessary reproduction of image information by recognizing users and a processing method in this image forming system.
According to the present invention, an image forming system is provided. The image forming system comprises a scanner configured to read image data; an image forming apparatus configured to form an image based on the image data on an image receiving medium; an input panel configured to input a user""s manual signature; a memory configured to store an image of a user""s manual signature; and a processing unit configured to collate an image of a user""s manual signature input through the input panel with an image of a user""s manual signature stored in the memory and to approve use of at least one of the scanner and the image forming apparatus by the user in accordance with a result of the collation.
Further, according to the present invention, a processing method in an image forming system including a scanner configured to read image data, an image forming apparatus configured to form an image based on the image data on an image receiving medium, an input panel configured to input a user""s manual signature, and a memory configured to store an image of a user""s manual signature. The processing method in the image forming system, comprising the steps of collating an image of a user""s manual signature input through the input panel with an image of a user""s manual signature stored in the memory; and approving use of at least one of the scanner and the image forming apparatus by the user in accordance with a result of the collation in the collating step.